She's Leaving Home
by jlsparks96
Summary: <html><head></head>Genevieve Lupin, the adopted daughter of Remus Lupin, is all set for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rated T for bad language here and there.</html>
1. Hello, Goodbye

I nervously made my way to Platform 9 3/4 with my dad by my side carrying my new pet owl, Tiki, a great horned owl, in her cage. This will be my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I could see the different emotions flooding across my dad's face. Pride, fear, nervousness, everything you'd expect from a father who is being separated from his daughter for the first time since he got her.

Maybe I should explain that a little better. My name is Genevieve Lupin and my dad adopted me when I was only three years old. Even though Remus isn't technically my blood father, I still love him as though he were. Dad may not be the perfect man, he definitely has his issues, but he's a good man whether he believes that or not. Even though we live in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Growing up, dad never really had what you would call a "steady" job due to his, uh, disability, which I've also learned to live with. I guess it's no secret to some that my dad is a werewolf. Every full moon my dad becomes a fuming, malevolent, wolf man but he's always prepared for it, traveling a safe distance from home before his transformation and always feeling the need to apologize to me afterwards no matter how many times I tell him it doesn't bother me. I love my dad for the man that he is.

After we evaporated through the brick archway, dad got down on one knee to look at me from eye level, usually when he does this, he means business. "Now listen to me Gen," my dad said, "You're going to Hogwarts to study magic, not goof around. Take this seriously, okay?" I chuckled a little at my dad's worry. "I'm being serious young lady. No skipping classes, no starting fights, and absolutely NO gambling."

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you dad?" Okay, so one time when I was 10 I went down to the local pub and hustled a few goblins out of quite a bit of Galleons, but in my defense we needed the cash and they worked at Gringotts so I assumed they had plenty just lying around. "It was one time, and it helped us get dinner didn't it?"

"Those goblins still give us dirty looks every time we go to Gringotts." He said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Honestly dad, I think that's the only look they have." I said. We took a second to laugh before we were interrupted by the sound of the train's whistle.

"You better get going before you miss the train Gen," he said as he kissed my forehead. He helped me get my luggage on to the train while I made sure Tiki had a nice little spot in the pet cabin as all the eager students said a final goodbye to their parents and boarded the train. "Be good, kiddo. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too dad." I said. With one last hug and kiss from my dad, I hopped aboard the train and took an empty seat near the window so I could see my dad and wave goodbye as we left the station.

As I sat alone in my seat, I decided to pull out my wand again to look at it. Ever since my dad and I got my wand, I haven't been able to part with it. I'm very proud of my wand, it's made of Sycamore wood, its length is 11 1/2 and its core is made of dragon heartstring. As Ollivander passed my wand along to me, he had a smile on his face. "Dragon heartstring," he said, looking the wand up and down. "That's the same as mine dear girl."

"That's a nice wand," said the boy standing in the doorway of the empty cart. "Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the row of chairs in front of me.

"No, it's all yours." I said, smoothing out my dark brown curly hair.

"The name's Lee, Lee Jordan." He said, extending his hand. "Are you a first year too?" I shook his hand and gave a weak smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

He smiled, making me feel better. "No, it's just that most of the first years are in this cabin here. Well, that's what my older sister was telling me anyway. Could be she just wanted me to bugger off and make my own friends." I laughed. "My whole family has gone to Hogwarts for their training, what about you?"

I squirmed a little in my seat. "My dad went here when he was a kid. I think he said he was in Gryffindor." I said, trying to add to the conversation.

Lee jumped up. "No way, all of my family has been in Gryffindor too!" He said excitedly. "I hear that what house you get placed in is based on where your parents were. Maybe we'll be in the same house!"

"Yeah, that would be cool." I said, sitting back in my seat.

It was only a matter of seconds before Lee started talking again. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Genevieve Lupin, but you can call me Gen." The rest of the ride mostly consisted of Lee talking while I listened and minimally contributed to our conversation. It wasn't until we were almost at Hogwarts that I realized I didn't even have my robes on. "Hey Lee, I'm going to change into my robes before we get to the school. I'll be right back." Grabbing my clothes, I quickly made my way to the changing area.

When I opened the screen door, I was greeted with the sound of a small explosion. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself as I went to inspect where the noise came from. I walked down the hall a little, only to hear the explosion again, but this time, two voices followed.

"Damn it Fred, we can't just waist all of these on the train!" It sounded like it was coming from the end of the train. I slid open the door and found two red headed boys with some kind of sparkling firecracker.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I said, making the boys jump and hide their weapons behind their backs. "What are those?"

The boys took a relieved sigh. "Merlin's beard girl, we thought you were the prefect or something." said the slightly shorter ginger boy.

"Close the door and we'll show you." said the taller one. I did as the boy said and joined them on the back of the train. "Our dad works for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department."

"And one day he brought home these things called "party poppers," real popular with the muggles." Said the shorter on, holding up what I was assuming was the party popper.

"You see this string here?"

"When you pull it, confetti shoots out, and it makes loud popping noise.

"Fred and I,"

"Being the creative gentlemen we are,"

"Decided that wasn't quite enough."

"So, we bewitched them to explode."

"We filled it up to the brim with confetti."

"But not just any confetti."

"This confetti, once airborne, splatters paint everywhere."

"It's sort of like a confetti/paint grenade."

"We're going to set them off in the Slytherin dormitory."

"It's somewhat of a warning that the Weasley twins have arrived."

"Yes, the first prank of many to come."

I stood there for a while, just looking at them for a moment until I broke the silence. "So, do you guys always talk in unison like that?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously while looking back at their invention.

"Wait a second," I said, raising an eyebrow. "What if you're grouped into Slytherin?"

"I guess we've just met a future Hufflepuff." One boy whispered to the other. "Please, there hasn't been a Weasley in anything but Gryffindor in centuries." the one that I understand to be George specified.

"Well, good luck to both of you." I said, slowly inching my way back to the door of the train.

"Hold it," said the other twin. 'What's your name?"

"Gen, you?" I asked them.

"I'm Fred," said the shorter one. "And this is my brother, George." George raised his hand to wave. "Do you want to help us test our product?"

"As fun as that sounds, I've got to go change into my robes. You guys might want to do the same." I said. Both boys looked down at their causal wear and nodded. "I love the idea though." I said smiling. "You should give me a shout when you're ready to put that plan of yours in action. It sounds like it'll be amusing."

Just as I turned around to hop back in the train, I heard one of the boys mutter to the other. "Maybe she's Gryffindor material after all." Smiling to myself, I gripped my bag and went to go change. We were going to be there soon.

…

The Great Hall was everything liked I imagined. Candles floated from the translucent ceiling, giving us a beautiful view of the stunning night stars. I stood shoulder to shoulder with Lee as we were marched down the hall, led by Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated as we passed by the multitude of children gathered at the empty tables, staring at us.

The sorting ceremony took about as long as you'd expect from a class of around 200. It went by painfully slow.

"_Francine Ackerman."_ called McGonagall.

"I guess we'll be here for a while." I whispered to Lee just as the sorting hat called out Ravenclaw.

"Are you nervous?" Lee asked me as we waited.

"Not really." I said calmly. If I were being honest I would have said that I was a bit worried. After I had gotten my Hogwarts acceptance letter, dad, of course, was very happy, but I could see something in him. It was fear. That's when dad told me about the houses.

"_Gryffindor is a great house." Dad said as we sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast. "It stands for bravery and courage. People who are sorted into Gryffindor have nerves of steel. Ravenclaw is a great house too, intelligence, creativity, you'd definitely learn a lot if you are sorted there. Then there's Hufflepuff, loyal, patient Hufflepuff. It's a much underrated house. You really can't go wrong with any house._" _Dad finished as he took a sip of his tea._

"_But dad," I said as I set down my piece of toast. "I thought there were four houses. That's only three."_

_Dad took a deep breath. "The next house is called Slytherin. It's not a very nice house. It's just full of egotistical purebloods who think they're better than everyone else. You know, I don't think I've ever asked how you feel about that subject Genevieve. What's your opinion." He asked, making me feel awkward._

_I took a second to consider my answer. "Well, I'm not prejudice, if that's what you're asking."_

_Dad smiled at me and took another sip. "I'm glad you feel that way darling. Not a lot of people think that way." It was a couple of minutes before dad added, "You know, not everyone in Slytherin is bad, just like not everyone in Gryffindor is good. I want you to remember that Gen, the house you're sorted into doesn't make you good or bad, your actions do._

"_Lee Jordan."_ said McGonagall's brash voice.

I snapped out of my day dream and put my hand on Lee's shoulder as he stepped forward "Good luck mate." I said as he gulped and took his place in the stool beside the professor.

It didn't take long for the hat to place Lee in Gryffindor. All the Gryffindor's cheered for their newest member, but once Lee took his seat at the table, silence filled the room yet again as the next name was called.

"_Genevieve Lupin."_

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I made my way to the stage. While I was on my way, I passed Fred and George, who were pointing to the party poppers in their pocket and winking at me. I smiled back at them.

I made my way to professor McGonagall and took a seat in front of the crowd of curious observers. As soon as the professor placed the hat on top of my head it revived and started speaking instantly. "Lupin, eh? No, no, no, that's all wrong. You're not a true Lupin. It seems that your family history, your true family history, most thrived in Slytherin. Powerful men and women rose to fame in Slytherin in your family, it's the blood that pumps through your veins." I could feel my heart beating faster as my father's words ran through my mind. _Not everyone in Slytherin is bad._ "However," the hat continued. "Your father was not a Slytherin at heart, and neither are you. Yes, I believe Gryffindor will suit you well."

I couldn't help the enormous smile that was plastered across my face as all the Gryffindor students cheered and welcomed me. Even though I had received a stern look from McGonagall, I couldn't care less. I ran over to the Gryffindor table where I was greeted by Lee with a big hug. It wasn't much longer until Fred and George joined Lee and I at the table. "Congrats Gen!" George said as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah, we would have felt right awful using the poppers on you." Fred added. I frowned a little with the words of the sorting hat running through my head_. My family thrived in Slytherin_?

George picked up on my worried look. "That sorting hat is a bloody meat head; I wouldn't pay attention to anything it told you." I smiled at George's kind words as we took our seats. As I looked around the Great Hall, I could feel a sense of pride for my new home.


	2. I Don't Want To Spoil The Party

"Shit," I muttered as I threw on my robes. "I'm going to be late for potions!" It's been three weeks since the sorting ceremony and I'm still not use to waking up so early for Professor Snape's class. As I made my way down the corridor, I ran into two of my now good friends. "Fred, George, what are you guys still doing here?"

Both boys looked up from their spots in the common area and greeted me. "Merlin Gen, we've been waiting on you all morning." Fred said in an impatient tone. "We thought you died in your sleep last night or something."

"Well, I'm fine." I replied, making my way towards the sofa where both boys sat. "We should really get to class," I mentioned casually. "Don't get me wrong, I hate conforming as much as the next rebel, but I can't take an extra month of staring at McGonagall's judging face all night long." Both boys gave me somewhat of an irritated look. "At least you're not stuck with Filch." We all took a moment to think back to our first night a Hogwarts.

_**-Three Weeks Earlier- **_

The three of us had stayed up late in the corridor, waiting until we were sure everyone else had fallen asleep for the night. Once we freed ourselves from the Gryffindor common room, we checked to make sure we had everything set. "Okay, Poppers?" Fred said to George. "Check!" George replied, holding out a handful of the midsized paint grenades. "Gen, do you still remember the password for the Slytherin dungeons?" I scoffed in disgust, remembering the password. "Alright then, operation 'Give Slytherin hell' has now commenced"

The three of us hurried down the hall, making sure we didn't alarm any of the portraits in the process. The last thing we needed was unwanted attention from Peeves, Filch, or Merlin forbid, Snape. "I think the wall is down here, I've heard Charlie mention it a few times to the other prefects." Fred said, leading the group down into the dungeons.

Once we were down there, I couldn't help but be somewhat surprised. "Huh," I said to myself. "Something on your mind?" George asked, walking a few paces in front of me. "I'm just a little disappointed." I said while keeping a watch out for any guards. "I guess I thought it would be creeper down here, bodies hanging from the ceiling and stuff, but it's just like the rest of the…" I was cut off mid-sentence by George grabbing my arm and putting a hand over my mouth.

A few seconds after that, I noticed the Slytherin house ghost, The Bloody Baron, making his way down the corridor whispering to himself, "Childish first years, never truly understanding the honor of Slytherin." Seeing The Bloody Baron sent chills up my spine. Not so much for doing something against the rules, but that ghost is terrifying. His whole right side was covered in blood and he was always in a horrible, angry mood.

"That was close." Fred and George both whispered. "Sorry guys. That was my bad." I apologized awkwardly. "It's fine, I think this is where we're supposed to be anyway." Fred said, turning to the bare wall behind us. "You're kidding, where's the portrait?" I asked. "You don't know?" Fred said, giving me an odd look, leaving George to explain. "Every house has a different disguise or guard. We have the portrait, the Slytherin common room is hidden behind a wall," Fred finished his brother's sentence. "Huffelpuff's common room is concealed behind a stack of barrels, and the only way to enter Ravenclaw's common room is to correctly answer a riddle, if you get it wrong, you have to wait until someone else comes along and answers correctly."

"Merlin's beard," I said, surprised by this new information. "I'd be locked out of Ravenclaw every damn day. I hate riddles." Both boys chuckled and agreed. "Do you have any other questions?" Fred asked somewhat impatiently. I thought for a moment. "Just one," I said. "What happens if there are some Slytherin's sitting in the common room? We'll stick out like a sore thumb!" I mentioned, referring to the Gryffindor uniforms we were all currently wearing.

Fred and George looked at each other while the three of us just stood there for a silent moment. "We run." Fred answered casually. "Preferably fast, but that's entirely up to you." George added. I gave them an uncomfortable sigh. "I just want you two to understand that I feel like this plan is flawed from the ground up." Both boys nudged me foreword. I looked at the blank wall. "This is insane," I muttered to myself. "Superiority."

Suddenly, the blank wall started to rumble. "What's going on?" I said aloud. I couldn't help but look around, how is this not attracting any attention? In only a few moments, the wall had moved from it's previous capacity, revealing a rather large gap. "Creepy." I muttered. Each of us entered the foreign common room, alert and focused. "No one but the enterer can hear the door when it opens; one of Salazar Slytherin's better ideas." George said, moving back to whisper quietly to me.

"His only good idea if you ask me." Fred whispered from his position in front. "Okay, So Georgie and I put a spell on these bad boys to act like tiny paint grenades. You pick your target, pull the string, and throw. It's as simple as that. You've got to be careful though; these things are liable to go off pretty fast." The three of us made our way outside of the dormitories. "Wait, wait, wait." George interrupted. "I think we should aim more towards the older students. It would probably be best way to delay and kinds of magical retaliation, after all, we only have 10 poppers between the three of us."

We all agreed with George as Fred cracked the door open. We made our way past the bunks of sleeping serpents and made our way to the elder groups. Fred decided he wanted the sixth years; George took over the fifth years, which left me with the fourth years. We decide not to go near the seventh years out of fear that we wouldn't be able to get away in time. After all, they were the furthest from the escape door. George and I looked to Fred for the signal. Fred met our eyes and mouthed, "3, 2, 1… " After he counted down to one, the three of us screamed in unison, "GRYFFINDOR RULES!"

Before the students had the chance to react, we let go of the tiny little grenades. The poppers painted the whole Slytherin dormitory in splatters of red and yellow, some even landing on the earlier years, who attempted to aid their seniors. I didn't notice if any seventh years had come, Fred and George decided things were getting too risky, so we aborted the mission early. I threw on last popper to throw off the group of students who were still able to see through the paint and orange fog lingering through the air.

We ran our way blindly through the common room and escaped out of the still open wall. "That was hilarious!" I said in between huffs of breath. I reached into my pocket. "I have one popper left. I would have had two if Montague hadn't been gaining on us."

"And that's shocking considering his size." George said. After we all caught our breath, we stood there in silence, just staring at each other. A few seconds in, we all started laughing. We were all laughing so hard we didn't hear the faint sounds of meowing in the distance. It wasn't until I looked down that I noticed the evil little fur ball, also known as Mrs. Norris. "Shit," I muttered in shock. "Run!" We ran through the corridors as fast as we could, but to no avail. By the time we got near the Gryffindor common room, we had been caught by Filch and sentenced to two months of detention.

_**-Present Day-**_

"This is a little more important than Snape's class, Gen. Take a look." Fred removed a sheet of paper from his robe pocket and handed it to me. I examined the blank sheet of paper, wondering why they would think that the piece of parchment was so important.

I gave them a puzzled expression after I was done examining the scrap paper. "And this is..?" I suggested, holding up the paper. "We're not sure." The both answered simultaneously. "Okay, well, what does it do?" I asked. "We don't know." They answered.

"We thought maybe you could help with that." George suggested. "We found it in Filch's office. It was in a drawer where he keeps all the good stuff. We've been trying to figure out what it does, but so far it's been insulting us." I took a look at the paper again. "Here, we've found out a few trigger words for it."

George laid the paper down flatly on the table and said a few words while keeping his wand pointed at the parchment. "I…" The paper flickered, making words appear and then quickly disappear. "No good…" The paper repeated its action. "Solemnly…" Again, the parchment flickered to life, only to fade yet again. Possibilities swirled through my head. "There's a reason I'm not in Ravenclaw." I joked casually as the three of us tried to figure out the riddle. "Wait," I said, looking up. "Ravenclaw… I bet someone from Ravenclaw could figure it out. What about Roger, I'll bet he could do it."

Fred and George gave me a disapproving look. "You just want the chance to talk to Roger Davies. Why the hell does every girl fancy him?" Fred said negatively. "I don't fancy him," I defended. "He's clever. You said yourself; Ravenclaw's are great with situations like ours." Fred and George thought about it for a moment. "Fine," Fred agreed. "Take it to Davies and see if he can crack the code."


	3. This Boy

Fred, George and I took our time getting to Snape's class that day. We figured that late is late, who cares exactly just how late we are. Once we made it to potions class, Snape appeared to be deeply involved in his daily lecture. "Once widespread, Aconite is now only found in wild places. Its flowers are useful in potion-making, but its leaves are very toxic." He didn't seem to notice that we had walked in late so as he had his back turned, we quickly took our seats near the back. I took a seat next to Lee as Fred and George found an empty table to sit next to each other.

As Snape was writing down the twelve uses for dragon blood, he suddenly paused in the middle of writing a word. "Ten points each from Gryffindor." All of the kids from Gryffindor groaned and protested Snape's actions. "Feel free to thank Fred, George, and Genevieve for losing Gryffindor house points. Perhaps next time you three will think twice before showing up late to my class."

George didn't even hesitate with a response. "Yeah, next time we won't show up at all." The class burst out in "Oooh's" and giggles. Snape gave the boys and me a wicked glare. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley, you just lost your house five more points." Every Gryffindor in the class grumbled as Snape continued his lecture. "Another vital use for dragon blood can be found…" Lee stooped writing and turned to me. "What took you guys this morning?" He whispered.

I made sure Snape wasn't paying any more attention to our side of the room before I spoke again. The last thing I wanted to do was make Gryffindor lose anymore house points. "Fred and George had to show me something, but I ended up oversleeping. I blame McGonagall for keeping me up half the night scrubbing the walls in the dungeons. I'm still exhausted." Lee chuckled a bit. "What?" I whispered. "Nothing, nothing." He replied. "I was just thinking about what you guys did to Slytherin. Madam Pomfrey says some are still coughing up orange paint."

I laughed, "Well, the fans of our work almost make scrubbing the dungeons tolerable." Lee attempted to explain the part of the lecture I missed, but I couldn't help but shift my attention to Roger Davies who was sitting a few rows in front of me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't somewhat attracted to the black haired – blue eyed boy. He was cute, and damn charming, but I have to stay focused on the plan. I placed a hand on the rather large piece of parchment in my robe pocket and sighed. As soon as potions class was dismissed, I nodded to Fred and George and made my way to my target. "Hey Roger," I announced casually. "Are you on your way to second period?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. _Nice one._ "Hey…" He paused for a minute. "It's Genevieve, right?" I nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I know you. You're the girl who destroyed the Slytherin common room with those two Weasley twins, right?" I nodded, somewhat proud that I was making a name for myself. "That's me." I smiled. "Well, it's nice to officially meet you." He said, extending his hand to me. I shook his hand. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." I added awkwardly. 'Did you need something?" He asked, bringing my mind back to the piece of paper in my robe pocket. "Oh, actually I needed…" Suddenly Snape came back into the room. "Um," I leaned in a tad closer to Roger. "Do you think we could go somewhere privet?" I asked. He nodded and answered. "Everyone in the Ravenclaw common room is in the great hall eating breakfast, we can talk there, follow me."

I followed him out of Potions class as he led me to the staircases. We climbed each staircase until we were finally at the fifth floor; we finally made it to Ravenclaw tower. When we made it down the hall, the first thing I noticed was a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Roger walked over to the bronze knocker and knocked exactly two times, as he did, the eagle began to speak. "I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but I last a life time. What am I?" It took Roger only a moment to think of the answer. "A memory." Suddenly the door started to swing open.

The only way to describe the Ravenclaw Tower is… Open. I had heard it was one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts, but it was still stunning. It is a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. After looking out the window, I could see that Ravenclaw students have an excellent view of the school grounds, including the lake, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. It was so empty and quiet I could hear the faint sounds of the wind blowing through the castle.

I stood in the middle of the common room and just stared. "This must seem pretty dull compared to the Gryffindor common room." Roger said, taking a seat on the couch in the middle of the room. "Come, have a seat." He said, suggesting to the spot next to him on the couch. I slowly inched my way toward the couch and sat at the chair somewhat a distance away from him. "I need you help getting this to work." I said, taking the parchment from my robe pocket and sliding it to him on the couch. "I think it needs a phrase to unlock it, but I can't figure it out. Fred and George figured out a few trigger words, but that's all we could figure out." I told him the short list of words and showed him how the paper reacted.

"I could try to figure out the phrase," He said, taking a look at the paper. "But what's in it for me?" I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Um, I don't know." I said. "What do you want?" He pondered on the question for a moment. "I think I would like a kiss." He said casually. "You want a kiss?" I questioned him. He nodded in agreement; I sat back in the reclining chair and thought about it. He gave me a few seconds to mull over to the terms. "Fine, if you can solve my problem I'll kiss you." He smiled. I dug around in my robe pocket and handed him the piece of parchment.

He looked at it quizzically and took out his want. "Reveal your secrets." He muttered the spell. "Hey!" He shouted defensively. I attempted to read the paper, but Davies ripped it out of sight. "You don't need to read that, it's not true." I looked at him questioningly. He tried a few more spells, but to no avail. "I need to concentrate." He said frustratingly while closing both of his eyes to think. "Okay, where did you find the parchment?" He said keeping his eyes closed with a serious look.

"I didn't, Fred and George said they nicked it from Filch's office." I answered truthfully. "Okay," He answered, seeming deep in thought. "This must have been something locked away in his "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" drawer sense, I mean, that's the only drawer he has and, let's face it, he's never actually confiscated anything truly dangerous." He proceeded to mumble to himself. "Someone who created this must have been clever, had an eye for trouble. He would have hated conforming. He's loyal, but he loves mischief too much. He picked up his want again and muttered a few sentences, throwing around the few words I gave him.

With one last angry tap of his wand, he suddenly muttered the magic phrase. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" The map's front suddenly lit up. Both Roger and I stared at it in amazement. "I can't believe that worked," Roger said, flabbergasted. "What does it say?" He asked me. I walked over to the map, picked it up and read off the words written across the paper.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

I decided not to open the map. I want to be with Fred and George when we discovered it's powers. "Thank you so much Roger." I said, smiling at the map. He gave me a funny look. "Aren't you going to open it?" I thought about it for a minute. "I'm going to wait a bit." I answered. "Again, thank you." Roger slowly moved towards me. "You didn't forget the deal, did you?" He said, looking worried. I sighed and moved towards him and gave him a two second kiss on his lips. "Happy?" I asked. Roger nodded, acting very shocked and pleased at the same time.

I knew I need to get back to the boys, so I made my way to the Ravenclaw entrance while Roger just stood there, dumbfound. Just as I made my way out of the entrance, I stopped to meet Roger's gaze. "Hey Roger, would it be too much to ask that you keep this little map adventure between the two of us?" I asked sweetly. He nodded. Before I could turn around and leave, he called my name. "Hey, Genevieve… If you ever need any help, um, studying for Herbology, we could always be study buddies… or… something." He added awkwardly.

I thanked him for the offer and then made my way to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
